


Anna Darcy and The Singing Cat Plates

by StarryEyedLove1



Series: Meetings In The Tower [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedLove1/pseuds/StarryEyedLove1
Summary: On the eve of Valentine's Day, Anna Darcy, along with her partners in pranking Fred & George Weasley, decide to pull a prank of epic proportions on one Dolores Jane Umbridge. As hilarity and chaos ensues, will the trio get caught or will they get off scot free?





	Anna Darcy and The Singing Cat Plates

The night sky lit up as though on fire, fork lightning streaking its way across the sky. Anna, along with her friends Fred and George watched through a cracked open door as the hallway before them was illuminated, and she bit her lip with worry. She and the twins had been working on this prank for three days, and she hoped with every part of her it was a success. The office itself was decorated with antique kittens plates, frilly pink curtains and other cute pink things. It's appearance was like a gilded cage, very welcoming but the dwelling place of something sinister. Anna felt an involuntary shiver go through her body as she saw the quill that Harry had used for his detentions. That experience proved to be nothing short of torture to see her best friend's hand marred and scarred but unable to tell anybody. It fueled her with the desire to carry out this cruel...could she even call it a prank anymore?

" _Augamenti infinitus! Augamenti infinitus!_ Anna whispered, opening each of Professor Umbridge's desk drawers and closing them, an eerie of blue glow lit up the room and issued from her wand each time she touched a window, door, cabinet or drawer.

Fred and George alternated keeping watch and placing dung bombs and insta-swamp bombs behind her kitten plates in haste.

"I'm honestly shocked you were able to sneak out with the way Davies' has been following you" Fred said amusedly.

"He looks rather like a lost hippogriff." George added with a classic smirk.

"It definitely wasn't easy," Anna whispered, while non-verbally repeating the spell over and over in her mind, diligently making sure to cover every crevice of the disgustingly pink office. "Lord knows all he wants to do is get me alone and snog..." she murmured distastefully as though she'd swallowed something sour.

"Oooooohhh!" the twins chorused excitedly.

"You don't sound too thrilled," Fred said thoughtfully.

"Is Davies _that_ bad of a kisser?" George trilled excitedly.

"It's not that," Anna chuckled, pausing to think for a moment, "It's just there's no spark for me...I always imagined there'd be this...can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the snitch across the pitch...Ireland wins the Quidditch World Series kind of stuff." she said embarrassedly.

"So he's a rotten kisser then," Fred corrected her in a teasing tone not lost on her.

"Quite right, Fred" George readily agreed and Anna blushed eager to change to the topic.

"So we've got about five more minutes before this takes affect," Anna said clearing her throat and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "We certainly don't want to be anywhere too close where she could figure this out...I've seen what detention with that _foul old toad_ results in, I'll end up expelled if she tried using that _damned_ quill on me." she added bitterly.

"Right," the twins chorused.

They nodded and followed Anna out of the office, careful to close the door behind them and hurried to the nearest deserted classroom hiding swiftly behind the door. Situated directly across from Umbridge's office, Anna, Fred and George had spent many hours sitting here together, staking out the office and watching both Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad go about their business. Tonight was nobody to watch today; the rain hammered the grounds, driving the students to their dorms early. Anna half debated heading back up to her dorms; although Fred and George would hear none of that so she said nothing, the wind still blew the rain towards the windows, soaking the outside panes. Still Anna and the twins didn't move as they heard a girlish giggle, rounding the corner. Anna poked her head gingerly out the doorway and saw Dolores Umbridge in her bright pink night robes hurrying towards the door of her office. She was a short squat woman, who Anna and Harry likened to a large pale toad. She had a broad, flabby face, a wide, slack mouth, and little neck. Her dark eyes were bulging and pouchy, and in her mousy brown hair, she wore a black velvet bow, which reminded Anna of a fly perched dangerously above a toad.

"I'll not tolerate such insolence," she muttered under her breath as she passed the classroom the trio were hiding in. "such insolence _must_ be punished" she huffed as she at last approached the door of her office.

Anna looked towards Fred and George, gave them a thumbs up and hundred watt grin as they watched the events unfold...

"ARAGAHHHHH!"

Umbridge screamed when she opened her office door and water poured out. She ignored the fact that her fuzzy pink slippers were soaked as she stormed into her office and started looking around for the source of the water. There didn't seem to be any definite source for the water, since it was pouring in under the window and out from the desk drawers.

She sloshed her way over to her desk and opened up the desk drawer. More water spilled out and she looked into the drawer to find goldfish swimming around. She shrieked again at the sight, mostly because all of her paperwork for the Ministry had disappeared. She frantically scanned the desktop, but the paperwork was truly gone.  
She made her way over to the window and peered out, expecting to see someone directing a water charm to her office. She was quite surprised to find that there wasn't anything out the window. The water seemed to be appearing from nowhere, between the outside of the window and the inside of the window.  
She opened up the window, but that didn't stop the water; in fact, it only increased the flow with the rain now pouring from inside. It was like a geyser and she was forced to stumble back from the force of it. She turned towards the door to wipe the water out of her eyes and discovered that her Kitty plates were missing.

"My collectibles," she gasped. She stared at the wall for several minutes before realizing that there was a message written on the space left from her missing Kitty plates.

_'Roses are red, Violets are blue, You look like a toad, Now live like one too,' the message read._

"These children," Umbridge wailed. She took out her wand and tried to banish the water, but it didn't work. Instead, water started trickling down from the ceiling. Her office was completely flooded, leaving her gasping like a fish out of water. "They must be punished!" she shrieked.

Suddenly from under the water her kitty plates rose along to the beat a song, a filthy muggle sounding song, Umbridge deduced.  
_'Day-o, day-o! Daylight come and me wan' go home! Day, me say day, me say day, me say day! Me say day, me say day-o! Daylight come and me wan' go home!'_  
As though possessed by poltergeist or nasty spirit her plates flew threw the air, hurtling towards her then at the last second dipping under water, before rising again and repeating the motion. Instead of meowing her cats were charmed to be, singing? ' _Work all night on a drink of rum...Daylight come and me wan' go home...Stack banana 'til de mornin' come...Daylight come and me wan' go home'_

The trio cracked up, listening to Umbridge's shrieks of dismay from the classroom across from Umbridge's office. Of course, the High Inquisitor never thought to check the abandoned classroom across the hall for those responsible for the prank. Then again, Umbridge never really thought about much of anything at all once something really got her going.

' _Come, mister tally man, tally me banana! Daylight come and me wan' go home...come, mister tally man, tally me banana! Daylight come and me wan' go home!'_

"Brilliant work, Anna," George complimented when another shriek came from the office. The sound of water was stronger and Anna guessed that Umbridge had finally opened up her window.

"How did you manage to come up with that one?" Fred added, grinning in delight.

"Well, let's just say, Umbridge is a master of creating torture devices and I'm a master of creating torture chambers. I knew the instant swamp bombs could be cleaned up," Anna said. She pinned the two boys with a particularly mischievous look before either one could say anything. "And you know very well I'd want something that would let the message really _sink in_."

_'Lift six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch! Daylight come and me wan' go home! Six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch! Daylight come and me wan' go home'_

"SHUT THIS RUBBISH OFF THIS INSTANT!" they could hear Umbridge bellowing over the loud music echoing from across the hall.

"Right you are, Ann, it's more her natural habitat don't you think, Fred?" George asked.

"Most definitely, George, toads _do_ like water." Fred snickered.

_'Day, me say day-o! Daylight come and me wan' go home! Day, me say day, me say day, me say day! Daylight come and me wan' go home_

"SHOW YOURSELVES THIS INSTANT!" she still screamed on.

"So how long do you think it before she goes bitching to the other teachers?" Anna asked, leaning back against the stone wall.

"The better question is whether or not the teachers will do anything to help her," George replied with a grin.

"She hasn't exactly made friends, has she?" Fred pointed out. "Even Snape _hates her_ and he's a total slimey _git_ "

_'A beautiful bunch o' ripe banana! Daylight come and me wan' go home! Hide the deadly black tarantula! Daylight come and me wan' go home'_

"At least there's that, we just need to get back to our commons without being seen. Hopefully they're not so keen to try to 'figure out' what is going on with her office," Anna said thoughtfully.

"So, in other words, we're not going to get in trouble for this." George barked between bouts of laughter as the implications hit him.

_'Lift six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch! Daylight come and me wan' go home! Six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch! Daylight come and me wan' go home'_

"Not unless it's Flitch who finds us first," Fred replied making a grimace. "Ever since she reinstated corporal punishment he's been giddier then a kid on a Christmas...I reckon he may even fancy that amphibian woman..."

"How curious that this classroom is empty, then, isn't it?" Professor Flitwick's voice squeaked out.

The trio didn't even flinch as they twisted around to find Anna's head of house standing in the doorway. "Hi, Professor," Anna chirped. "I suppose you heard all of the noise."

"I assume it was you three that did more than just fill her office with water?" Flitwick asked as he tried to stifle a faint chuckle.

"We thought her kitty plates might like a snack and perhaps a lullaby, meowing at all hours, they surely must be hungry," Anna replied, giving him her best innocent look.

_'Lift six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch! Daylight come and me wan' go home! Six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch! Daylight come and me wan' go home'_

"Really? Well, I suppose there's nothing that can be done, then. It's cruel to let animals of any kind go hungry the lullaby was a nice touch too." Flitwick gave them a crafty smirk before sternly looking at them. "Just know that this does not extend beyond caring for magical creatures, understand?"

"We understand," Anna spoke up for all of them.

"You weren't here and didn't see us," Fred and George chorused.

"I suppose I should go see the damage done." Flitwick shook his head as Umbridge started yelling at the other teachers. "Here, take these passes, if anyone asks I was helping you lot study for the next Charms exam...go straight your dorms and not a word to anyone about this...meanwhile this classroom might want to make itself scarce for a few days."

With passes in hand, Flitwick hurried down the as fast as his short legs would carry him, but not before turning and winking at his student and her friends, "Oh and Miss. Darcy? Fifteen points to Ravenclaw for creativity and fifteen for Gryffindor as well for Misters Weasley's dramatic flair!" he chucked left and the trio could hear his voice being added to the drama across the hall. They listened for a short while before sneaking away, successfully getting away with the greatest prank of all time.

Anna bid Fred and George farewell before heading up to her dorm, with her roommates already asleep, she quickly changed into her night gown and swan-dove under the covers of her bed. A dazzling smile graced her lips as for the first time since her cousin died, she felt happy and ready to take on mischief once more.

"Mischief managed!" she chuckled and with a wave of her wand the lamp shut off. With a yawn, Anna stored her wand in her dressed and fell into a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello Lovelies!  
> I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot as much as I enjoyed writing it. I really liked the idea of the swamped office since Harry and Anna liken Umbridge to a pale toad in appearance. As for her kitten plates? Think of them as dancing/singing along to the music much like in the movie 'Beetlejuice'. I definitely drew inspiration for this particular fic while watching that classic and thinking what if Umbridge got Beetlejuiced? The song for those curious is by Harry Belafonte and it's called the Banana Boat Song (Day-O). Originally I had planned to have the Inquisitorial Squad be present and in early drafts they were and I was going to have Draco catch Anna and the twins but wanted to show a softer side to Professor Flitwick so I had him be the one to crash their celebration. The muse has definitely been striking quite a lot lately and while I will not be doing a sequel or prequel (although I originally thought I could) as writing 160 chapters was time consuming, fun, but exhausting. I honestly thought I was finished with the series but that is not the case, therefore you get the benefit of my one-shots I'll be adding whenever the muse strikes me. I will also be jumping forwards and backwards in time and adding these pint-sized fics to the series. We rarely actually see Anna and the Twins prank in my novel, we just hear about what happened and the aftermath, for this one, I really wanted to hone in on how Anna got her groove back post Cedric's passing. I'm thinking the next one-shot will be how Anna accidently ended up blonde for she and Roger's Valentine's Day date. If there are any particular requests you have please PM me and I'll be happy to take requests inside my 'Meetings in the Tower-verse'. I'll be posting again within the next week or so. In the meantime, please feel free to read and review!  
> With Love,  
> Starry**


End file.
